thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobias McLemore (SWB)
Tobias McLemore is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Survivors We Become. He was a runner for The Reserve, also leading it with his father until its downfall. He was residing in the Petersburg High School until deciding to leave following Spencer’s outburst on Chase. Pre-Apocalypse When he was a kid, Tobias and Dani were in a car accident with their mother and aunt, both of which died. The deaths put pressure on Jeff and the man began drinking. He started to put up with Jeff's constant mental and physical abuse. Despite that, he had trust in his dad when he believed the world was ending and helped him set up The Reserve. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Middle of Nowhere" He is seen watching the group walk from the crash. "A Cabin in the Woods" He approaches the group, but is threatened by Amber. He ends up introducing himself. "We Have Each Other" Tobias explains that they've been following them to make sure they weren't a danger and they want them to join their camp. He then explains what has happened in the world with the dead coming back. Josh Ryan makes a scene and Tobias tries reasoning with him before watching Spencer kill him. Tobias informs him he needs to destroy the brain and hands him a knife. He and his group assist the bus crash survivors away from the area. Season 2 "We're Still Together" Tobias is leading the others to The Reserve with Spencer. When they get there, he is told not to let the others in, but leaves Chase to watch them as he doesn't trust Tomas much. Later, he and Dani are seen running over after there's a commotion from Connor revealing his bite. He later leads Spencer around The Reserve with Jeff. "The Way Life Is" TBA "Reason" Tobias is put in charge of finding who stole from the pantry. After he discovers it was Rick Miller and his friends, he confronts them, but is interrupted by his dad, who takes Rick and burns him alive in front of everyone, Tobias watching in horror as well. "Inside A Burning Building" For a supply run, Tobias leads a group out and splits it off, going with Mike, Lola and Cleo into the grocery store to scavenge whatever supplies is left. He tries to talk to Mike and get on his good side, but Mike is angry over Rick's death, blaming Tobias for it. The group finds biters in the store and fight them off, Mike ending up assisting Tobias and saving his life. They drive back to The Reserve later. "Nothing Lasts Forever" A man named Peter asks Tobias what had happened to Norma, saying he needs to know if the rumors about Jeff are true. Tobias later confirms it. Dani says he chose to stay behind in case his dad tried anything. "Crestview" Tobias is making sure The Reserve survivors are okay and finds Robin sulking about how she made a bad choice. Tobias goes off on her and says she knew what she was doing and was selfish before leaving her. "Home Is Just A Word" Tobias finds that the dead are inside the fences and tries evacuating people. He ends up running from The Reserve with Dani, Angel and Maggie. Season 3 "Mess" Tobias is still leading his small group away from the pack, which is following them. The four of them hide in abandoned cars, where they find Cleo, Jack, Monet and Amber hiding as well, and duck down until the pack passes them. "A Good Place To Stay" TBA "The Chain" TBA "The People We Have" TBA "The People We Have" TBA "Traitor" TBA "Fear Growing" TBA "Better" TBA "This Is It For You" TBA "Rodent" TBA Season 4 "Trust Issues" TBA "All of Us" TBA "Promises" TBA "Hide" TBA "A Bad Crowd" TBA "What's Gonna Happen" TBA "Because of Me" TBA "Take Us Down" TBA "Hope" TBA Season 5 "For The Night" TBA "New People" TBA "Children" TBA "Better Days" TBA "Ours" TBA “We All Are” TBA “They Lose Us” TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tobias has killed: *Two Skinners *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Survivors We Become Trivia *He had his arm amputated in "The Chain" by Jae. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB) Category:Season 2 (SWB) Category:Season 3 (SWB) Category:Season 4 (SWB) Category:Season 5 (SWB) Category:Amputated Victims